Wiring methods for buildings has evolved as design and construction codes become more complex and stringent in order to reduce energy consumption. One recent energy code standard with a purpose to reduce energy use while still maintaining occupant comfort is American Society of Heating Refrigeration and Air-Conditioning Engineers (ASHRAE) Standard 90.1. ASHRAE Standard 90.1 has become the standard for design and construction in the United States and has a strong influence on commercial building designs throughout the world. The 2010 revision to this standard includes a new requirement to reduce energy consumption by controlling plug load circuits.